Broken Bride
by midnightsky13
Summary: It had been fifteen years since he saw her. Fifteen horribly lonely years since he held her, heard her voice, smelled her. His only memory of her was of their wedding, dying garden and empty house. Now was his chance to finally see her again. This fanfiction is based on the album Broken Bride by Ludo. Human AU
1. Preface

Not a single cloud was in the sky that morning in May. Everything was wonderfully clear and just picture perfect. Gilbert waited at the altar of the church for his soon to be wife. Looking nervously around the man wiped his forehead, the slight heat outside seemed to seep inside the sanctuary causing him to sweat.

"Don't look so nervous," Francis chided. The Frenchman patted his friend's back trying to reassure him it would be okay.

Gilbert scoffed, "Nervous? I'm not nervous! Who said I was?" His face betrayed his true feelings. Internally he was shaking like a leaf. He was a ball of excitement and anticipation as he waited for it all to begin.

Francis shook his head, chuckling to himself, "You're a horrible liar."

Gilbert adjusted his red tie and brushed invisible dust off of his shoulder, "This is ridiculous!"

Gilbert's younger brother Ludwig sighed, "It'll be over soon enough. Just a bit longer, be patient!"

The three men were staring intently at the back door. Their black tuxes stood out from the brightly colored flowers and ornaments that decorated the church.

The church was barely full, very few people showed up for the ceremony. Neither Gilbert, nor Elizaveta wanted a very large ceremony or wedding, just a few family and friends. Both just wanted to celebrate each other and move forward.

Finally the few people in the pews began to quiet down and the soft sounds of the violin were heard. Gilbert looked up quickly to see Elizaveta coming down the aisle. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. Her ivory laced dressed hugged the curves of her body. The lace of her sleeves was like gossamer, hugging and showing off her strong but slender arms. Arms he knew all too well that could caress his face softly or hit him hard in the arm for making fun of her. The lace of her trained followed behind her for a few pews making her look tall and majestic as she seemed to glide to the altar to meet her future husband.

Once she finally made it there, Gilbert hadn't even realized tears were falling down his cheeks.

Elizaveta's hand gently wiped a tear away from his pale cheek. Gilbert quickly took her hand and squeezed it before whispering, "You look beautiful."

Elizaveta couldn't help but smile at him, "You do too."

A toothy grin appeared on the others' face when she spoke. Her voice sounded like quiet murmurs the two would share in the evening; when all was silent and it was only them staring at each other alone. It was soft, melodious and comforting.

Standing there at the altar staring at each other, their futures uncertain but Gilbert whispered what he always knew, "Together. We'll do this together."


	2. Chapter 2

There was a sharp rap at the door of Gilbert's small house. Ludwig looked around in slight disgust around the now dilapidated house. He could clearly remember how much care was put into the small house, the garden, all of it. The willow tree in front where a headstone stood, still taller than the rest of the unkempt grass, a small flower was placed on the very top. The once beautiful garden was reduced to weeds which choked out the flowers that lived there. The fruit trees were over grown and needed pruning.

How long had it been since he had seen his brother? He felt pity for his brother, the man lost his only love and it reduced the once proud man to a sniveling pile of bones. It was hopeless to visit him; he secluded himself to the house, never left. Ludwig shook his head as he knocked again, holding in his hand a bag filled with baked goods and food. He knew Gilbert probably didn't have much inside the house.

The German jumped when he heard a loud banging coming from the basement of the house. Going over to the small window that was the only opening to the basement from the outside, he lightly kicked it to get his brother's attention, "Gilbert! Open the door! C'mon, brother!"

There was a clamor below and loud footsteps pounding from the bottom and coming to the front door. Gilbert swung it open to reveal his rather pathetic looking self. His proud shoulders were slightly stumped, eyes plagued with black rings underneath them. His hair was messier than usual and his once fit body looked like bones.

Ludwig was slightly scared to see his brother like this. It had been a year since he last saw him, each time he seemed to get worse. Coming up the steps he handed the bag of food over which Gilbert took and began to tear into. Pulling up an apple he bit into it as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. Ludwig led his brother back inside and began to open all the windows. The inside looked as it had fifteen years ago when they held the funeral. Nothing was out of place, eerily all the same. Cobwebs and dust bunnies had accumulated throughout the years. It looked more like the house had been abandoned rather than thinking someone was still living here.

"Gilbert?" Ludwig asked softly looking to what looked like a mad man in front of him.

The other looked up when he heard his name. He had gotten into the container of potatoes and wurst, some potato dribbling down from his mouth, "What?"

"How are you doing?" Ludwig asked. He mentally wanted to kick himself. Here he hadn't seen his brother in a year, he saw for the first time in fifteen years the state of his house and all he could ask was "How are you doing?"

"I did it, Ludwig!" Gilbert grinned maniacally, "I can go back!"

"What do you mean?" Ludwig asked, "What are you saying by 'Go back' ?"

"I did it!" he said again, dropping the food to the floor and grabbing his brother's hand.

It pained Ludwig looking at it. The strong hand of the once proud physicist was puny. It looked of nothing but bones as he tried to pull him along. The only thing that still looked taken care of on Gilbert's body was his wedding ring. It still had its luster as it did the day he got married.

Ludwig followed his brother down the stairs and to the basement. He stood in amazement at what he saw. A large, shiny metal box stood before them. Looking around it he noticed the wires and tubes connected to the box, nothing plugged in. "What is it?" he stammered out.

"My time machine!" Gilbert grinned excitedly.

"Time machine?" Ludwig asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"But how?"

"Before I left the lab we were debating and came up with a small formula on time travel. I expanded on it, worked day and night for years and-"

"You're crazy, Gilbert," Ludwig interrupted, "You're not well." Ludwig had always feared this. His brother was crazy. It had always been his fear his brother at some point would lose it. He thought his older brother, the one he looked up to for so many years, was so much stronger than this. He realized how broken he actually was. "I'm going to take you back with me," Ludwig insisted.

"Where?" Gilbert questioned starting to back up away from his brother, "Please don't doubt me! Please, I can do it! I can go back! I can save her!"

"Gilbert! Elizaveta is gone! It's been fifteen years and you need to move on!" Ludwig yelled at his brother.

"Gilbert, she's gone," Ludwig sighed taking his shoulder.

Gilbert pulled away, "No she's not. I can still save her, please Ludwig! Believe me!"

Shaking his head his brother pulled Gilbert along, "We're leaving, now."

"No!" Gilbert nearly screamed as he pushed his brother away.

Ludwig was rather surprised at how strong his brother was. He fell backward as Gilbert ran straight to machine and began to flip everything on. Before Ludwig could get even close there was a loud boom and ear piercing whistles as a bright white light filled the room. Smoke filled the entire room and when it cleared his brother and the box was gone.

Gilbert was screaming in the machine as he was tossed around. It all happened so fast he didn't even have enough time to strap himself into his chair. Lights and buzzing noises were all around him as he was slammed left and right. He tried grabbing onto the chair to steady himself but found it useless as his head slammed against the metal of the chair. Everything went black as he fell to the ground of the time machine.

_Gilbert felt something warm around him. It was soft, comforting and smelled like flowers. Opening his eyes he saw Elizaveta snuggled up beside him, turning over he saw the calendar. It was May, their anniversary. He held her tightly and kissed the back of her neck as he felt her starting to wake._

_"Hey," she sighed leaning into this warm touch, "What time is it, Gil?"_

_"It's 8:45," Gilbert grumbled pulling her closer, "Don't leave yet. I don't want you to go yet."_

_Elizaveta chuckled softly forcing him off of her. Leaning over she kissed his cheek teasing, "I'm sorry. We can't all have a job that we can go in whenever we want."_

_ "Well you can always be as awesome as me either."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm perfect."_

_Elizaveta got up and began to get ready. Seeing he was still in bed she stepped over the minefield of dirty socks and kissed him, "Happy Anniversary, Gilbert. I'll see you at the restaurant for dinner. I love you."_

_Gilbert grumbled in his sleep turning away from her to fall deeper into sleep. It had been nearly two hours as he got up and began to clean up around the house, already an order of flowers had come in and he was decorating everything for their anniversary. The phone rang throughout the house and he ran to get it, what was on the other line disturbed him in more ways than one._

_"Is this Gilbert Beilschmidt?" a solemn voice asked._

_"Y-yes," Gilbert responded stuttering slightly, "Who's this?"_

_"This is Officer Jones. I'm sorry to inform you that your wife has been in an accident."_

_"Accident?! Where is she? Is she okay? Are you sure it's her?"_

_"Yes, sir. I'm so sorry. Sir? Mr. Beilschmidt? Are you still there sir?"_

_Gilbert was stunned. He was frozen in place as he stared at the wall, everything starting to sink in. He felt as if the world was about to fall in on him as he stood there. Finally he answered, "Where?"_

_"Right off the interstate."_

_Quickly, Gilbert hung up and ran to get his keys and jumped into the car. Pulling out he raced until he ran into traffic right before the end of the interstate. Pulling into the emergency lane he got out and began to run. His feet carried him what seemed like miles, but was really only a few yards; finally he was cut off by officers who were taping off the accident. _

_"Let me in!" Gilbert begged, "I'm her husband! Please, just let me in!" Just as an officer was about to escort him away he saw her. Her hair was in clumps from the blood that trickled from the opened wounds on her face. The body that he knew and loved was covered in open gashes and bruises, covered in glass._

_Gilbert felt a lump growing in his throat as he watched the EMTs put her into a body bag. He couldn't swallow or move. It was as if everything was in slow motion as they zipped the bag up, his wife, the woman he loved was gone. Reaching out he felt something overt take him and then blackness._

Gilbert shot up, his head was pounding and his body ached. It was the same dream, the one he had every night. It replayed the day of his wife's death every single night. Touching around him he realized he was touching metal, it was cool to the touch which was a relief from the extreme humidity the air had. Rubbing his head he realized where he was, the time machine.

The air was thick and he felt sticky and slightly stick. A distinct smell of earth filled the machine as the sounds of what sounded like flaps filled his ear drums. An ear piercing screech filled the air as he got up and opened the door to the machine. Looking out large plants covered the earth, ferns were everywhere and rocks littered the surrounding area. Looking up he found the source of the whooshing and screeches, a large pterodactyl was perched at the top of the time machine. Panicking he ran as the creature reached, trying to take a bite out of him. Screaming he headed to the rocks as the monster chased behind him, he could feel the hot wind the wings of the beast created as it got closer and closer.

Looking he found a promising dark spot along the rocks. Making a swift turn to his left he landed into a small cave which only had enough room for him to sit and stand. Looking around he found the cave to be slightly cooler than outside. Barely enough light leaked in from the outside for him to take a good look around. Picking up a rock he screamed in frustration and threw it against the wall. He failed! He couldn't do it!

"I'm so sorry!" Gilbert screamed into the small cave, "I couldn't save you! Fuck! Why couldn't you fucking live! I miss you! I miss you so fucking much!" Tears streamed down his face as he cried. Brining his legs closer he sobbed as the sun began to set outside.


End file.
